Quite often pet owners, dog owners in particular, walk their pets. Recently, many communities have enacted ordinances requiring that the owners clean up after their pets. It is a common practice for owners to carry plastic bags with them while they walk their pets, fill the bags with the pet's waste, and then carry the unsightly, inconvenient plastic bag until the owner has an opportunity to dispose of it. This also results in an unpleasant visual effect. The present invention solves these problems in a unique fashion.